Inconstant Universal Law
by Scarabbug
Summary: The universe has a few issues with the delicately enforced laws of Magic and Physics, and the being known as Wally West. [Oneshot, character extrapolation. Spoilers for “Divided We Fall”].


**A half-an-hour flash fiction, in more ways than one.**

**Okay, I have no ideas what this came from. Let's just say the standard disclaimers apply and leave it at that, huh? One shot Vague characterization concepts. Takes place during the major spoiler events of "Divided We Fall."**

* * *

Inconstant Universal Law.

He'd never been so fast before.

He'd never _thought_ so fast before. And it took him almost as long to get to grips with that fact as it took him to circle the earth fifty or so times, to build up the momentum to carry him back to Metropolis, and Luthor.

There are two laws in the universe –physics, and magic. The Speedforce belonged with the former and was perhaps one of the few great examples of broken universal law which did _not_ disrupt reality completely beyond its ability to repair itself simply by existing. Magic was different. Magic could be bent and changed and transformed all the time, as malleable and boundless as a Green Lantern's Light. More, in fact –it wasn't bound by _light_, either. It could've broken physics into tiny pieces if it wanted, but it always decided not to, because that could mean the end of everything.

Sometimes, physics fought within itself and when that happened, Magic took to watching physics through careful eyes, always wondering what would happen next. They were like two long distance racers of different ages and styles but ultimately, the same joint purpose –both wished to run. Both wished to win the race. It could go either way.

The universe hung in the centre of this, a twisted myriad made out of laws that had been haphazardly constructed by magic and physics in a sort of necessary truce with no time for deep thought or true consideration. There was no other way they could exist.

Sometimes they lost control. Simple as that.

Luthor had broken the rules of physics in order to merge with brainiac, and now physics fought a war within itself while magic watched, nervous and afraid, wringing its metaphorical hands and hoping physics would come to its senses. Waiting for something to change and _fix_ what was wrong because be damned if Magic knew what to do about it.

This was, of course, looking at magic as if it were living; sentient, when really it was anything but. Magic was far more than sentient. The _speedforce_ was far more than sentient. The speedforce was the closest that physics had ever come to truly mimicking magic's abilities.

Physics feared change, so it contained itself to a set of rules that were not really rules so much as structures created for order's sakes. Think of physics as the universal garrison –laws were placed down for reasons most people didn't even understand or care about. Ideas, concepts, themes and theories were inserted where none would otherwise exist. Things which both magic and physics agreed could not –should not– be broken.

Sometimes, however, the rules could be bent, the same way magic did all the time, and then the universe either folded in with it, or else got out of the way pretty damn quickly.

Wally knew this. The speedforce told him. He was just too human to fully understand it yet.

He knew he could be faster than the universe. Faster, and so much slower, too. He chose his speed and reality. He _chose_ how fast he lived and breathed (and died) and to hell with what the universe thought. To hell with what _magic_ thought, as well. Through him, it was like physics was suddenly challenging magic on its own turf without realizing how _dangerous_ it was. Daring it, like boy racers playing chicken on the freeway with reality sitting in the back seat. "Look at me. I can be as good as you, now watch me save this whole world and blow apart doing it…

"I'm not afraid."

Wally West was _not_ the speedforce. He couldn't understand these concepts. He just acted as its channel; the means by which physics broke all the laws. The method by which lightning shattered the universe's preconceptions and did things its own, much faster, way.

And right now, the mind of Wallace Rudolph West transmitted only one message; demanded only one thing of the body.

Save it.

Totally human and totally not, all in one breath. Speedster. Lightning Rider. Impossibility. The personification of the rules being broken for all the right reasons.

But all broken rules had their limits. Eventually, there were consequences. Flash knew what those consequences would be.

He ran faster than he ever had. Faster than superman could ever dream of. Faster than time, faster than light, and Luthor didn't have time to even _think_ about blinking before Flash was upon him and ripping brainaic's skin away like the husk of a nut at a million miles per hour. Maybe faster. What was the speed of light? It didn't matter – he was faster than that, too, he…

He couldn't feel his _body_ anymore.

Both magic and science screamed for him to stop, but Wally could neither perceive nor hear them. They weren't important anyway. This one little planet deep in the heart of a myriad universe so massive that nobody had ever seen the whole thing? That _was_.

Flash knew it was Luthor/Brainiac he was seeing at this speed because nothing else could have possibly touched him, and because of how it hung in his vision. Humanity slipped by him like minor, blips that didn't even register on his internal radar right now (_Imagine that,_ Superman _being _off_ the radar…_), but Brainiac was _there_ and Luthor was with him. So close Flash could almost see them smiling.

And then frowning.

And then _nothing_.

Wally's speed was screaming at him. The speedforce was being pulled out now, beyond the limits of what it thought was possible. Perhaps it had just wanted to _challenge_ magic in brashness and bravado. It hadn't expected its channel to go this far. It hadn't expected human willpower to extend to such a tremendous level.

It hadn't expected them to matter so much. And now the speedforce and physics and the universe all just wanted him to _stop_, before it was too late.

Wally went faster.

Universal law said that they would stop him now, in order to prevent the laws from breaking. He was like the scientist's monster, gotten out of control and becoming more of a threat than that which it wished to destroy. Pure, raw power. Brainiac/Luthor cannot be stopped now. Not by the Justice League, not by magic, not by Universal Law.

But the Flash doesn't care about universal law anymore. Not even when he feels his bones turning from solid into liquid and liquid into pure energy.

'Are you going to fight me, boy?'

_Hell, yes. _

…

* * *

Reviews and concrit are appreciated. 


End file.
